


My Own Hero

by wanderlustlover



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been trying to choose one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Hero

**Author's Note:**

> 1x13 spoilers. My first challenge response and drabble for Robin Hood BBC 100 words. **Challenge:** 26C lyrics - _I'm done ripping myself off_

With the ring on her finger everything made sense.

She'd been trying to choose one -- right -- man. Robin or Gisborne or her Father. Always waiting for them to understand her; emotions and reasons and consequences; to save her.

The ring fit snug on her finger; ornate and gaudy as the sickening, jolting, nauseating, elating sense it freed into her mind.

She wouldn't be the girl at the window reliving things undone. She wouldn't be the wife who overlooked everything. She wouldn't be another noble women ruled through fear. She wouldn't wait for a man to free her.

She'd save herself.


End file.
